Amnesia
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Reality is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves.


I was having yet again another late night in the Nomicon...

"Ok Nomicon I'm tired alright! I wanna go to sleep now! Ok...that and what's the point in carrying a bunch of logs across a river when I could turn into the ninja and throw them across?"

Words appeared in the river...

**'A Ninja Must Not Only Rely On His Suit, He Must Also Rely On Himself'**

"Ok I have no clue what that means but, I'm going to bed...good night Nomicon!" I yelled shwooping out of the book and onto the floor in my room, I put the Nomicon on my desk, climbed up the ladder and went to sleep...

* * *

I wake up in my room same as everyday...except...today wasn't a _normal_ day...

I rubbed my eyes and climbed down the ladder on the side of my one bunk bed. I looked around to see my room in total darkness like some sorta cave, I flipped the light switch...the lights didn't come on...

I looked at my alarm clock which blinked 5:59am a minute before it goes off...a fuse must have blown causing a power outage...I wonder what could have caused it? Oh well better get ready to be yelled at when I get to school...

I grabbed a flash light from underneath my bed and flipped it on, my room looked so creepy with out any lights on and it looked pretty dark outside still. I looked out the window to see an extremely thick fog had rolled in, you probably can't see three feet in front of you...well that's just great.

* * *

After I was dressed I walked down stairs still with the light in my hand and my satchel over my shoulder, I looked around the living room it was also very very dark. I decided to walk outside, mom's car was gone meaning she left for work and doesn't leave till 8:30 so I'm not that late. I walked into the garage, put on my helmet, clipped the light to my handle bars, got on and left for school.

The streets were so quiet and not a single light? The whole street must've blown a fuse, not my problem unless when I get home I wanna watch TV or play Grave Puncher. I looked at down town Norrisville from the end of my street and saw that the whole city was dark...Man what did someone do screw in the world's biggest lightbulb and blew it out along with Norrisville at the same time?

I pulled up to the school and saw that all the teacher's cars were there but, the school's lights were dead...the back up generators should have kicked in unless someone turned them off?

* * *

I walked into the school with _extreme_ caution! The whole place was black and I mean _pitch_ black! I slowly crept down the halls seeing books and papers scattered on the floor, even a backpack here and there. One particular backpack got me worried, a light blue backpack with an octopus on the back and 'H.W' on the left strap...Howard...

I was afraid for my best friend now, is he ok, is he hurt, or is he...no Randy get that thought out of your head! I reach in my satchel for my mask and...it was gone and so was the Nomicon! I must have left them in my room!

"Gah! Juice me!" I whispered, then heard a strange groan from down the hall.

I backed up as I hear it coming closer and closer, I saw an open locker, slipped inside and shut it! A pair of green eyes peered from around the corner, and as it walked down the hall I could make out its body figure! It was about my height with a crocked jaw, long arms that dangled to its knees with sharp bone like claws on the end, it also had two huge tentacles sticking out of its back. This creature...no this thing kept groaning and moaning as it inched down the hall. It scrapped its claws on the lockers it was walking by creating an ear bleeding scratching sound! I was cuffing my ears trying not to hear which surprisingly worked very well.

As it went around the corner I waited a few minutes before I got out of the locker and didn't shut it because that thing would be back! I slowly crept down the hallway again going around the corner that _it_ came from, I turned on my flash light and I felt like something is odd...I took out my phone and looked at the date 2/14/14...

I scratched my head but, yesterday was the fifth? This clock must be off...I opened my phone to see I had twelve missed calls? Most from Howard and two from...Theresa? I scratched the back of my head something is seriously wrong here...ok mental face palm! Duh! You just saw some monster that could have possibly killed you if you didn't hide! So yeah something is definitely wrong here!

* * *

I continued down the hall till I reached the gym, I looked in to see some figures...some _very_ deformed figures! More of those creatures? Oh great just my luck! I need something to defend myself! Then I noticed a pipe from the water tube in the gym had been knocked out of place! I sneaked over and grabbed it. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst...

"Ok Randy...you've got this...you've got this..." I thought raising my makeshift weapon like a bat and then raised my light revealing these vial creatures!

They're...they're...or rather were other students! What the juice happened to them!? One of them screeched and ran toward me with a skinless lower jaw, missing its nose, it's right arm is more like a giant sword now, and it's missing it's left arm...this thing used to be Flute Girl.

I swung making a loud cracking sound, I looked down to see her skull busted open and green goo covering the floor and was all over my pipe. The other two haven't noticed me yet probably because their backs were turned, that's good news for me...

* * *

I was back in the halls after I crossed the gym, or rather the east wing of the school. I was headed for the generators in the basement but, I'm clear on the other side and still need to go through the library and the lunchroom to get there...

I slowly looked around the corner of another hall to see another figure but, this one didn't seem like the others...except for the green eyes I mean.

I could see one thing that resembled a friend of mine, I could see what looked like a top hat sitting on his head...Julian! I yelled in my mind but, he's got those eyes like the others.

I raised my flashlight slightly to see it was Julian...key word was...he has a long tongue hanging past his belt, there was what looked like venom or acid I can't tell which dripping from his now jawless mouth, half his face was gone as well so it's probably acid...better than venom I'd say...

He let out a hiss and threw his tongue like a whip, it rapped me around the arm slowly burning through my clothes, I saw an open locker next to me. I tugged him closer to where I could get in and slam it shut cutting it off. He let out an almost human scream...almost...

I walked out with caution only to see him lying on the ground holding his extremely shortened tongue as it gushed the green liquid that came from Flute Girl's skull earlier...I didn't want him to suffer so...I put him out of his misery...

* * *

I had to get to the nurse's office now to treat my burns which luckily was just past the library. I ripped off what was left of my left sleeve and wrapped my burn until I could get real bandages at the nurse's office...

I walked into the library where I was tackled by something! I dropped my flashlight not to far away from me and this thing was going for the throat, so I stuck my pipe on its neck and held it back until I rolled to the left pulling it under me. I kept my pipe on it as I slowly stood up and when I was all the way up I had my foot on its chest, I kicked its bottom jaw breaking it and sending it clear up into its skull killing the creature...

I picked up my flashlight and looked to see who it was that I just put to sleep...it was the Librarian...well he lost his sanity...and I'm about ready to lose mine...

I crept into the library seeing some shelves thrown over and books everywhere! I walked up to the door that led to the cafeteria and the nurse's office only to find it blocked off by a couple of tables and a bookshelf...

"Ok that's wonk!" I whispered pulling one of the tables out of the way...

* * *

Once that was over with I walked across the hall and to the nurse's office only to find it locked from the inside! I grunted as I walked back on the other side of the hall and rammed it knocking it open and sending me head first into the wall...

I rubbed my head as I got up and saw that no one was in there? Then how was it locked from the inside?..oh well I'd better get healed up while I can...

I put peroxide and a couple of other things on to stop infection, then bandaged my arm...my mom's a doctor if your wondering...after that I saw that my flashlight was starting to dim so I looked through the drawers until I found a _full_ unopened pack of McDouble A batteries and a medical knife.

"Yes." I whispered putting a new set in quickly before I heard any moans or groans from down the hall.

I was done with the nurse's office so I slipped down the hall quietly like well...a ninja...

* * *

I finally found the cafeteria and it is shnasty in there! Rotten food everywhere! I put my shirt over my nose and mouth as I walked through the giant mess on the floor, I hear something from behind the counter. I ducked leaning against it and turned off the flashlight, it made a growling noise and then stumbled around and knocked a pan or bowl over causing an echo throughout the school...loud groans and moans could be heard all over the school!

"I am out!" I whispered getting up and running toward the halls only to slide and slam into some lockers.

I jumped to my feet and ran around the corner only to see what looked like Morgan except with no eyes, a split bottom jaw, a ripped open chest, and spear like arms.

I stood totally still in fear, I'm going to die...but, I didn't because she just walked around me?..well she has no eyes so yeah that works...

* * *

I've finally made it down stairs! Now to find the light switch and get out of here! It is even darker down here than in the school above me, how am I supposed to find a switch here not only is it darker but, it's a maze! This will take hours! I just hope that there aren't any...

I was cut off when I hear moaning deeper in...well I just jinxed it!

I ran around old tables, cardboard boxes, and and tons of other stuff until I see something flashing a blight blue color and a few sparks here and there...The Generators!

I began to walk up to it until there was another moan behind me, I turned to see P. Slims with wires around his chest and a couple on his arms, his veins were puffed out and glowed blue, his eyes were a bright sapphire color and had green pupils in the middle...I'm shoobed...

He raised his arm and fired lightning!? It struck behind me setting a creat of fireworks on fire. "Ho-boy..." I said ducking behind a flipped over metal table as they went off.

I peeked over it to see a scorched Slims on the ground and some fire here and there. I sighed as I hopped over the hot metal table singeing my palms. "Ow Ow Hot Hot!" I said shaking them around. I then saw the switch on the side of the main generator and pulled it...nothing happened...

* * *

"Ah! No! Are you kidding me!?" I yelled as I sat down against the wall slowly smacking the back of my head off of it...I won't ever see...Howard...or Theresa...or mom ever again...

I hear a wheezing noise then the cracking of bones, I turn to see what used to be my school principle getting off the ground after being blown up _and_ lit on fire at the same time! He moaned and stood up slowly. I couldn't take this anymore! I picked up my pipe stomped on his chest and then continuously bashed his head in until all that was left was a pile of green goo with pieces of bone mixed in...I've officially lost my mind...

* * *

I sprint up stairs with the knife in my pocket, the pipe in my right hand, and the light in my other. I went swinging down the halls killing everyone of these things! These aren't my classmates! These aren't my friends! These are killers!

I finally made it out the front door of the school only to fall down the steps...I look up and hear someone yelling my name...I look to my right and there they are...Howard and Theresa...alive and well...

I slowly got up and began limping over to them after busting my knee on the stairs I'd just fallen down...I was so happy that I had tears in my eyes...I was three feet from them thinking I'd found my sanity again...when I went to hug them...they vanished...they were just an illusion...a figment of my imagination...I'm alone...I'm all alone...

* * *

After a while of sitting there just...thinking and gathering my thoughts...I guess those are the same things...I walked home and into my room...I searched high and I searched low but, there was absolutely no sign of the Nomicon or the mask...

I walked back out into the fog and noticed two figures looking at me across the street...I held up my pipe and yelled, "You want me you ugly freaks!? Come and Get Me!"

They ran forward, I was about to swing until I saw who it was...Howard and Theresa..."Get away from me you aren't real! Your just an illusion!"

They looked shocked, "Cunningham we're standing here in front of you right now, how are _we_ illusions?..For all Theresa and I know your an illusion considering you've been missing the past week and a half of school!"

I was frustrated, "Your both illusions! I won't fall for this trick again!" I swung at him, he ducked.

"See now if I was an illusion then why didn't I let it hit me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because you don't want to vanish like you did earlier!" I yelled.

Howard raised an eyebrow, "Well now your gonna vanish!" He swung slugging me directly in the chin knocking me to the pavement.

"Ouch! Tough illusion he was?" Howard said shaking his hand, Theresa was mad at him, she slapped him. "Ow!"

She walked over and helped me up, I was going to say thank you but, she pulled me into a kiss first...I blushed horribly as did she.

"Wow...totally _not_ an illusion!" I said as we broke then I repaid the favor but, I dipped her then kissed her...

Howard had an annoyed look on his face then we hear a loud moan not far away and coming closer...

* * *

We were in Down town Norrisville headed for McFist Industries which according to Theresa would have the least amount of 'Creepoes' as she and Howard called them. They both have a few cuts and scrapes here and there but, I've got the worst of it, I'll tell them what happened later...for now we need to find a place to sleep...

Theresa held my hand because she's scared of the dark...and demon dogs...and giant robots...and monsters, and I actually like holding her hand...

I was a tad nervous, "So why are we here?"

Theresa answered, "Well as far as I know when we took the tour here a month ago I didn't see any humans working here, just the Robo-Apes."

Howard and I nodded in agreement, "So Cunningham...what happened to you and...why is there green goop all over you?"

I chuckled nervously...

* * *

After I explained everything when we found a nice place to sleep they saw why I was so crazy earlier because of what I'd been through in the school...they were shocked about what happened to everyone...

Once we'd finally fallen asleep I was the happiest person in the world...well so far there are only three people left in the world...oh whatever!

I was in the streets of Norrisville but, the fog was gone and all my cuts and burns were to I looked around to see people having fun in their yards and walking down the street...everything looked...normal?

I heard this loud ringing noise then the top of McFist Industries exploded and some sort of gas leaked out...the fog...it swept the street and slowly people began coughing and falling over...I ran over to one of them, when I went to help them up my hand went straight through...is this a vision? A vision of the past!? I hear someone yelling my name but, not any someone...Theresa...

* * *

I opened my eyes to see her with tears in hers, "what's wrong Theresa?" She clung to me and cried into my chest...she must of had a nightmare... "Shhhh...it's ok I'm not going anywhere...and I _never_ will..."

Then she asked me if she could sleep with me which I couldn't deny...probably because I didn't want to...

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face...then I felt something warn against my chest...I looked down to see Theresa with a smile on her face which made me smile seeing she was happy in this wonked up world...she looked so cute I could sit there all day and look at her sleep but, we had to get up sooner or later...

I got up slowly and quietly so I didn't wake her up...but, then I thought of what I told her...that I will _never_ leave her...I smiled and slowly laid back down beside her and waited until she got up...

A few minutes later I felt her stir, "Good morning" I whispered as she let out the cutest yawn ever.

"Morning" she replied setting up.

We heard snoring from across the room, we turned to see Howard zipped up completely in his sleeping bag looking like a big blue caterpillar. Theresa and I chuckled as he rolled of the desk he slept on and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow! Theresa, Cunningham, lil help?" He muffled under his sleeping bag.

I chuckled and unzipped is so Howard could get out, "thank you! Now let's go find breakfast! Follow me!" He yelled holding up a flash light and flipping it on...

* * *

As we walked down these desolate, dark, and dreary hallways there were a few busted robo-apes here and there that had huge and I mean _huge_! Claw marks on them...

"Randy..." I turned to Theresa when I felt her grab my hand, "I'm scared..."

I smiled and brought her closer, "Hey it's ok the three of us _will_ get through this together."

"H-Hey guys I...I think we should run the opposite direction...like now!" He yelled running away.

Theresa and I turned to see a figure standing there, I raised my flash light to see the backside of McFist...he was mumbling something, it sounded like "It's all my fault it's all my fault...it's all my fault..." He kept repeating it over and over.

We noticed that he was surrounded by the words 'all my fault' written all over the walls in that green goo... "Mr. McFist?" I asked extremely nervous, I pulled Theresa behind me just incase...

He turned revealing his battered and possibly...most definitely scarred body. "It's all my fault it's all my fault..."

"Wh-What's all your fault Mr. McFist?" Theresa asked peeking over my shoulder.

He was in some sorta trance, "The Machine! I Turned It On Me The Machine! In my office...must turn off the...machine...Gah!" He grabbed his chest once his little out burst was through and fell to the ground...he had a heart attack...

Theresa cried into my chest as we stood in almost total darkness...

* * *

When we came back to our room Howard had some canned goods and was warming them up he also found plates and silverware...only problem is he did not find a can opener.

Theresa and I sighed, I reached into my pocket and felt something metal stick me in the index finger, "Ow!" I yelped then pulled it out...it was the medical knife!

After we were full I told Howard about what McFist had said about the machine...he had no clue what I was talking about I could tell because all he'd say was, "Uh huh...interesting...wow...really?"

* * *

We crept down halls and up stairs until we'd found it...McFist's office...

One of the doors was knocked off its hinges, the other one was still shut. We looked into the foggy room and could hear the sound of motors running but, still couldn't see anything! Theresa nudged my shoulder, I turned and she handed me a bandana, I rapped it around my nose and mouth because of what I saw in my nightmare or dream or vision or whatever the juice that was last night! This fog kills people!

We slowly walked into the dark room the only source of light was the sun coming through the shattered window that this fog was leaking out of. I noticed something odd on the floor...McSkuidles? This stuff turns people into Oh My Juice! McFist and Viceroy must have been trying to reverse the affects of McSkuidles turning people into zombies!..but...McFist said he turned on the machine?..he must have hit the wrong button or something...same old McFist doesn't think before he acts...I don't think he ever had his own idea to be honest...

We looked around for a lever of some sort or a control panel something to turn this thing off! I noticed something blinking red on the machine...

I held my flashlight revealing that it's a big red button with the word 'OFF' printed on it then a green button bellow which was pushed down already, 'ON' was printed in black.

I turned to Theresa who was smiling under her bandana, "Hey Howard we found it!"

I could hear someone running toward us, "Oh Bruce now we can..." He was cut off when he ran head first into the off button and fell to the floor causing me and Theresa to cringe.

"I guess that's...one way to turn a machine off?" Theresa asked as it made a loud screeching noise I covered Theresa's ears as it went off.

It stopped producing the fog and soon the room began to clear out...we did it we beat this unholy nightmare! We saved!..well sorta saved...Norrisville!

* * *

Unknown to us some fog slipped out the open door and down the hallway, then down some stairs until it reached...McFist...

It entered his nose and mouth causing his eyes to open, his robotic arm slowly grew skin and flesh around it, his left arm grew ten fold, he gained a lot of muscle ripping his suit, and his chest slowly tore open from all the muscle, then finally his eyes turn a blood red color...he then let out a terrifying roar!

* * *

Upstairs we were celebrating our victory until we heard that roar from down stairs...

"What...The Juice...Was That?" Howard asked slowly moving away from the door.

I shook my head a little, "I don't know but, I think we should get out of here...anyone else agree?" They both nodded...

As we started to run out the door something burst through them...McFist!? He swing at us, I jumped in the way and took the hit as we hit the machine with a bang!

"Ahow! That Hurt!" Howard said rubbing the back of his head.

I was worried for their safety, "Guys get out of here!..Now!"

"No Way Randy I'm not leaving you here!" Theresa yelled reaching into her bag and pulling out her twirling stick.

"And nether am I...by the way why haven't you gone Ninja!?" He whispered that last part.

"I lost the mask...and the Nomicon..." I replied.

"What!? How could you lose them both!" He yelled in anger.

"I don't know it was mad at me last night and...wait...I understand it now! Yes!" I yelled raising my pipe.

**'A Ninja Must Not Only Rely On His Suit, He Must Also Rely On Himself'**

I heard this echo through my head as we stare this thing this monster in the eyes...

He let out a horrific roar and charged, I swung sending the goo from his head all over the machine and Howard, "Aw shnasty!"

McFist knocked Howard and I out of the way and went for Theresa, she swung smacking McFist in the head so hard her baton broke. She gasped and backed up as it got closer, the other half of the baton rolled over to me then I remembered something from the beginning of the year during the talent show.

"Baton Flip Kick!" I yelled slamming my foot on the side of the baton that wasn't broken then kicked it with the broken side facing out.

McFist roared and raised his fists ready to crush her, the baton when directly through his left ear and out the other side with some green goo on the end of it...

McFist's body rolled off the side of the building...or so I thought as I ran up to see if it did until one of his arms grabbed my ankle and pulled me out until someone gabbed both my arms...Howard and Theresa...my best friends...

I smiled at them and chuckled, "You know...you should probably let go unless you wanna plummet over a thousand feet to your death?"

They had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, "Now why would we wanna do that?" Howard asked trying to pulling me up.

"I don't know and...I was only kidding...Hang on a sec please..." I said giving McFist a taste of my McKicks in the face!

He let go...

* * *

Once I was back on I guess solid ground, and pulled my friends into the tightest hug ever and they did the same...until the weight broke the floor beneath us sending the three of us down the building...and you know what we didn't even care we were together and that's all that mattered and just as we were about to his the pavement...I woke up...

* * *

I pulled in as much air as I could seeing that my alarm clock had woken me up at 6:00am sharp! I leaped off my bed and opened my pone to see I had no missed calls then I looked at the date 2/6/14 I let out a breath relieved it was only a nightmare...I hope...I dashed down stairs and outside to see the sun just starting to come out, there was no sight of fog or power outages or anything out of the ordinary. I was beginning to leave until I remembered something!

I ran back up stairs and into my room, on my desk was the Nomicon and the mask...right where I left them...

"Nomicon...listen I'm so so so soooo sorry about yelling at you last night also...I will from now on listen to what you say!..ok?" The mask and Nomicon flashed twice meaning 'ok!'

* * *

On the way to school Howard and I stopped by a flower shop for a bouquet of flowers but, not just any flowers, a mix of tulips, roses, and lilies...I was going to do something I've been wanting to do for a very very long time...while walking to school Howard kept on asking what and who they were for, I just told him not to worry about it...

When we got to school I told Howard I'd see him in first before the bell, after he left I went to find Theresa...

* * *

I went to her locker, she was there...she must have crashed her bike because she had a scrape on her knee, the skirt part of her majorette uniform was torn a bit, and she had some leaves in her hair, then I saw a frown on her face, she was really having a bad day...

I took a deep breath and walked up to her with the bouquet behind my back. I tapped on her shoulder, she turned around and smiled slightly. "H-Hey Randy..." She said getting the leaves out of her hair.

"Hi Theresa...listen I have a question to ask...would you...maybe wanna...go out sometime?" I was looking down so she didn't see me blushing.

"Yes! I'd love to!" She said hugging me tightly, I hugged her back.

"Oh! And these are for you." I said handing her the flowers which made her gasp. She took them from me and breathed in their sweet scent.

"Thank you Randy...your so Bruce!" She said hugging me again.

I chuckled, "one last thing."

"And what's that?" I cut her off when I dipped her and pulled her into a kiss just like I did in my dream last night except this time...it was real...

After I pulled her back up all she said was, "Wow...that was my first kiss..."

I chuckled and blushed while saying, "Mine to..." Then the bell rang saying its time for class and we had all our classes together so we held hands as we walked to Bannister's class...

* * *

After school Theresa and I made plans to got to a movie so I was ready to go...

money? Check!

Phone? Check!

Rose for Theresa? Check!

Mask? Check!

Breath Spray? Check!

Now to walk to her house and pick her up!

* * *

I pulled on my collar and rang the door bell...I hope tonight goes ok...

Theresa opened the door...she's...she's...beautiful...She's wearing a blue skirt, green and white stripped high socks, a light green McTop with 'Grave Puncher VI' on it. She plays Grave Puncher!? So Bruce!

"Hey Randy!" She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Theresa...I got this for you." I said taking the light blue rose, which matched her skirt and shoes, out from behind my back and handing it to her.

"Aw thank you...Oh I know!" She snapped the rose just bellow the bloom and put it in her hair...it made her look even more beautiful.

"Randy!" I hear someone call my name from behind Theresa, it's Julian?

"Um Julian? What are you doing at Theresa's house?" I asked a tad bit confused.

"Wait we never told you? We're siblings of course!" He said letting out a little giggle, Theresa hung her head.

"Hey it's cool I'll just see what your brother wants and we'll go ok?" I assured her, kissed her on the cheek then walked up on the porch where Julian was.

"Now then, please get her home by 10:00pm do you understand that?" I nodded and began to walk away until he grabbed my shoulder, "also you break my sister's heart, I break your neck! Understood?" I nodded quickly then quickly walked back over and hid behind Theresa who glared at her slightly older brother.

"Julian! If you threatened him I swear I'll..." He cut her off.

"I-I only made a small threat nothing more..." He said slowly backing up into the house.

"Well Julian you make another one and it will not be pretty for your mint condition Twilight comic collection!" She threatened.

Julian nodded, "Yes of course dear sister! Sorry for the threat of breaking your neck Randy...goodbye and have a good time on your date!" He then slammed the door and then I heard the sound of at least twelve different locks.

"Note to self: Do _not_ get you angry." I said as I grabbed her hand as we began to walk down town.

"Oh don't worry I'd only get mad at you if you did something terrible! Like picked on someone, or hurt me, or the worst lying and keeping secrets." After she said that I froze up.

"Randy?..you ok?" She asked looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah...hey listen I've gotta tell you something later but, for now let's enjoy the movie ok?" I responded as we walked in to the movie theater...

* * *

We walked in and took our seats, we're watching a new horror movie called Amnesia...

It was based on this guy who purposely gives himself amnesia to forget all the horrible things he'd done but, strange things start happening to the world around him like strange visions and these monsters chasing him...the end of the movie was great! He ends up escaping the nightmare locking it away, Theresa hid her face in my arm a couple of times to, which made me chuckle a bit...

After the movie it was time to take her home...

* * *

Once we were starting to walk down her street she brought up what I'd said earlier. "So what is it you wanna tell me?"

The hairs on my neck stood on end, "Um well...I really really really need you to promise that you won't tell another soul what I'm about to tell you...ok?" She nodded, "Ok...I'm the ninja..." I pulled the mask out and held it up and I saw her eyes widen...

"So that means...every time the ninja saved me...it was you?" I nodded shyly as I put the mask away.

"Well here's a thank you..." She walked forward and pulled me into a deep kiss, no tongue or anything like that just a nice long kiss, we broke apart panting a little.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked slowly backing away with a red hue on my face.

"Ye-Yeah unless I'm sick...which I will not be!" She said backing up into her door and hitting her head.

I waited until she went in before I started walking home...tonight was the best night ever!

* * *

Later that night across town at the McFist residents, Hannibal basically leaped from his bed sweating like a pig from the terrifying nightmare he'd just had...he stepped into the hallway then down stairs and into the living room...

He took out his cellphone and dialed...

"Viceroy sorry to call you this late...yes I know it's 2:00am!...look I'm just saying I take back about what I said...yes yes the anti whatch muh call it!...yes the anti-ZS get rid of it!...why? Well let's just say I had a second thought...and good night to you Viceroy...bye bye..."

After his phone call he hand up, laid it on the coffee table, and went back to sleep...

Looks like a nightmare stopped his plan before it even happened...

* * *

a/n: Ok guys that's the end of this one shot! I actually got this from a terrifying dream I had a couple days ago...Anyway Ha! I made this longer than the last one Like I Said! Now then to finish chapter 2 of Nomi and start on chapter 5 of Ruby!...in the morning because I'm going to bed good night!..hope I don't have the nightmare now...


End file.
